Code Lyoko:REVOLUTION Chapter 1
by INSAGNIA
Summary: Three years later, the Lyoko Warriors live in peace, until a strange boy appears on campus. now the have to find out if he is friend, or foe.
1. A New Start

Code Lyoko REVOLUTION

It has been almost three years since our heroes, Aelita Stones, Jeremie Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, and William Dunbar defeated and destroyed XANA. XANA was a maleficent multi-agent program (or Artificial Intelligence) that wanted to enslave all of mankind. After two and a half years of fighting him, they won. Now, XANA was destroyed. Or so they thought.

October 12, 2006, France. Jeremie woke up to his computer beeping, which was weird because he had turned it off. He got up and went to take a look. It was still off, yet the beeping continued. He unplugged his speakers from the computer, and it stopped. "Weird. I'll check it out in the morning." He took a look at his clock by his bed. 2:53 AM. "Guess it already is morning. Right, bedtime." And he went to sleep again.

In the factory, in the supercomputer room, electricity suddenly flashed, and turned on the calculator. On the monitor, the symbol of XANA appeared for a split second, and disappeared.

8:43 AM. Jeremie met up with the others in the class, and he explained what had happened.

"The computer may have been on," replied Yumi.

"No, I checked, and it was definitely off," answered Jeremie.

"Do you think that…"Aelita started.

"No. We destroyed him, don't you remember? XANA doesn't exist anymore. I made sure of that."Jeremie said.

"XANA was powerful. Maybe he did find a way to survive your virus." said Ulrich.

"No. Not possible. I programed it so that it could locate and destroy XANA no matter where it is or how it is. Even if it did survive, it would just be killed over and over again." said Jeremie. At that moment, the bell rang and they entered their classes.

Back in the factory, the monitor flashed, and this time, a page opened with XANA's lines of code. Suddenly, a face appeared, slightly pale, with green eyes, jet black hair and it was grinning. Then, the materialization program opened, and brought something to Earth. In the scanner room, a boy about 16 years of age stood up. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a red leather jacket, navy blue jeans, and black boots. He also had a pair of black headphones around his neck. He looked up, and on his forehead, very faintly, but definitely there, was XANA's mark. "At last, free from that miserable, giant machine. Now, to not alert my old friends. This is going to be sweet," he said. "Little do they know that their lives end now. They defeated me once, but not again. I was created without flaws. I am XANA!" XANA walked over to the elevator, and went up once, and got to work on the computer. First, he severed all connections from the supercomputer to Jeremie's and Aelita's computers. Then, he opened a city hall page, and got to work.

October 18. Classes were about to begin when Mr. Delmas entered with a boy. "Class, listen up. This is your new classmate. His name is Anax Schaeffer. I hope you will all greet him with open arms. Very well, my work here is done. Get back to work now." When Mr. Delmas had left, Anax walked over and sat at the back of the class. Aelita, Jeremie, Odd and Ulrich all looked at each other when Mr. Demlas had said 'Schaeffer,' because Aelita's true last name is Schaeffer. And it was not a common name. Jeremie then sent Yumi and William a message of what had just happened. At the back of the class, Anax (XANA) stared at them, and started to write in his book. 'FLASHBACK' When XANA got to the computer, he cut all communication from the supercomputer to Jeremie's and Aelita's computer. He opened a page for the city hall, and broke in. First, he made himself an identity so that he could do things freely in the real world. He chose his birth year the same as Aelita's, so that he could have a better chance to be placed in her class. Lastly, he sent a fake letter of recommendation to Kadic Academy, so that he could be accepted there. 'END FLASHBACK.'

"It is all over for you, now that I am here, I will have an advantage," muttered Anax.

Chapter 2 coming in late June. PM me of how you think it is.


	2. The Truth

Code Lyoko REVOLUTION 2

October 24. It has been almost two weeks after XANA managed to escape from the computer. He now lived with the Lyoko Warriors in the dorms at Kadic Academy. To make things worse, Jeremie has to share his room with Anax (XANA), and since then, he kept mostly to himself. To Jeremie, it seemed like Anax wanted to be by himself. But to Anax, he was observing them, writing down their strengths and weaknesses. 'This,' Anax thought, 'will prove very useful when I take them down.' Suddenly, Anax collapsed onto the floor.

Anax woke up several minutes later, with Aelita, Ulrich, Odd and Yumi surrounding him, trying to help him. The symbol on his head was glowing faintly, but none of them noticed. Anax got up, and ran towards the forest. As he did, he looked back. None of them were chasing him. 'I need to get to the factory. I need to know what just happened.' Anax thought. At the factory, he set up a self scan. In the end, when he looked at the results, there was nothing wrong with him. Then, to his surprise, the superscan beeped, and showed an activated tower. "No. What is going on around here?" Anax said to himself. He had to choose, to shut down the computer, or get the Lyoko Warriors. He didn't want to, but he did. Against his will, he reconnected the ties between the supercomputer and Jeremie's laptop.

In Jeremie's room, his computer started beeping in the tone that he had heard so much before. Jumping out of bed, he opened the computer. To his dismay, the superscan opened, showing him, too, the activated tower. "No. This cannot be happening. How?" he asked himself. He quickly called the others, and told them to meet at the factory.

30 minutes later. Once they were all there, Jeremie explained what had happened earlier.

"We destroyed him. How can he be back? And what about your anti-XANA virus?" asked Odd.

"That is what I would like to know. But first, to the supercomputer room." said Jeremie. They all stepped into the elevator, and went down. When the doors opened, they saw the computer on and running. "I have to check this out."

"Jeremie, if this thing is on, then send us to Lyoko. We will investigate from there," suggested William.

"I don't know. What if something happens and I can't rematerialize you again? I won't be able to guarantee anything to you."

"Then that is a risk we will have to take," answered back Aelita.

"Fine. Go. William, Odd and Ulrich will go in first. You two later." They all went to the scanner room, and the boys stepped in. "Transfer William. Transfer Odd. Transfer Ulrich. Scanner William. Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Virtualization!" They all appeared in the desert sector, but looked slightly different than before. Odd still had his cat-like looks, but his upgrade was infinite arrows, and he could teleport at will, something Jeremie tried to give to Odd, but had failed. Ulrich still had his twin blades, but he had an eye glass over his eye, and it could locate anything or anyone no matter where they were. It could also show him monsters behind rocks or walls and if they were firing at him. And William hadn't changed at all. He still had the outfit from when XANA had possessed him, but the Eye of XANA had gone from his chest and blade. Instead there was an upside down triangle, just like before he was XANA-fied. He also had a couple of upgrades. He had a Holo-belt, which could make several replicas of him, he could also think more efficiently, and could come up with a variety of battle tactics, depending on what was going on. He still had the powers XANA had given him, like Super Smoke and Levitation. At that very moment, Ulrich took out his blades and had William pinned down almost instantly. "Whoa! I'm now on your side, remember?" hollered William.

"Yes, I remember quite clearly. But I do not want something like before to happen again. XANA captured you once, he might try it again. You were his most powerful weapon. And it was your fault that the Scypozoa caught you. So try to stay out of the way, alright?" yelled Ulrich.

"Yes, I understand. Now can you get off of me, I actually like this new look," said William coolly. Ulrich grunted, got off, and placed his sabers back in their sheaths. At that moment, Aelita and Yumi appeared above them. They had also changed in looks. Aelita had a second bracelet on her wrist that could deploy a protective shield of pure, pink energy around her. She didn't have her pointed, elves' ears anymore, and her suit was just like before, but her skirt was black with red vertical stripes. She also had a necklace that could guide her anywhere. But Yumi barely changed at all. Her new upgrade was Reversion. She could manipulate anyone to do anything she wanted at her command.

"Guys, the computer is all messed up from being off for too long. But it shows me here that the tower is in sector 5. Get to the edge now. Hurry. Something isn't right at all." muttered Jeremie at the end. When they got to the edge, the transporter was already there, waiting for them. "Okay, I'm entering the code SCIPI…"stated Jeremie.

"No need Jeremie. The transporter is already here." said Yumi. As soon as she finished, the transporter whisked them away to Carthage. When they arrived, that room wasn't spinning, so they started to run they started running through the hall.

"The key…"

"Is already triggered," mentioned Odd. "Einstein, what do you make of all this?"

"I don't know. But take the hallway to your left. It should take you straight to the tower." It took them a while, since William wanted to look at everything, but when they got there, someone was already there. He was wearing black outfit with red outlining, a hollister on his side with two guns, knee high black boots, and a black helmet with visor. The tower, instead of glowing red, like they thought, was glowing black. "I've been waiting for you. Do you have any idea what I just went through?" he said.

"Who are you?" asked Aelita.

"Simple, really. You of all people know better who I am. I am XANA." said XANA.

"What do you want from us? We destroyed you once, we'll destroy you again!" yelled Ulrich.

"You almost killed my little Kiwi once, you jerk!" bellowed Odd.

"Just because you have a monster in that shape doesn't mean that…" said Aelita.

"That is where you are wrong. You see, this is no monster, no figure, nothing. This, what you see, is my real, virtual body. A few weeks ago I managed to escape that dreaded virus Jeremie sent after me. I was never truly destroyed. That virus kept me busy, so I couldn't execute my plans. A small line of code managed to escape the rest and avoid detection of the virus. That code grew, and I became sentient again. But I was weak. I found a way. With Aelita's materialization program, I made a body for myself here on Lyoko. As much as I want to destroy you now, I can't." told XANA.

"And why is that? For over two years, you have been obsessed in destroying us and taking over the world. Why stop now then?" asked Jeremie.

"Because, Jeremie, ANTEX is back," answered XANA.

"ANTEX? What is that?" asked William.

"ANTEX is another form of artificial intelligence. Far more powerful than me. It was created at the same time as I was, by your father's assistant, Aelita. His name was Novan Klitch. Just like your father, he also disappeared around the same time. But he didn't know that your father had his own Quantum Supercomputer. No. They, your father and Novan worked with another computer in Switzerland. In that vacation house he took you so often during winter time. You remember the log cabin, Aelita? That computer is there. I know more, but I can't tell you now," explained XANA.

"Why tell me all this now? Tell me, XANA, what happened to Novan Klitch?" asked Aelita.

"Novan betrayed our father. He stole Franz's data from his safe. Naturally, your father got angry and left without an explanation. But the data that he stole was my programing. All Novan did was, upgrade me. But I am not like ANTEX. That, thing, makes me look like a common, everyday computer virus."

"How do you know all of this?" asked Yumi.

"I had over three years to explore the Digital Ocean and find out whatever I wanted. That is when I came across ANTEX. At that time, it was still under massive reconstruction. ANTEX's first attempt failed. ANTEX was designed to be used with a computer that you have in the factory. Novan was using a mathematical supercomputer. Because of this, he was forced to shut down his computer to prevent further damage to his computer, until he figured a way to safely activate ANTEX. And that happened recently. ANTEX became just like me, sentient, and it knows about Lyoko. Novan doesn't. Not yet."

"So now we have to destroy ANTEX? And you at once?" said Ulrich.

"No. Not me. You need me. Only Aelita and I can deactivate the towers ANTEX activates, such as this one. While the tower remains activated, ANTEX tries to locate your computer, to destroy it."

"What are we waiting for? Aelita, if XANA is telling the truth…" started Jeremie.

"I AM telling the truth. To me, lying is irrelevant." explained XANA.

"…then you have to go in and deactivate this tower." said Jeremie, ignoring XANA.

"I agree with Jeremie. Go. We'll stay out here just in case if _he _tries to do something." said Odd. Aelita looked at them for a moment, and entered the tower with XANA. At the middle, both floated to the top platform, where the interface was already there.

"Shall we?" asked XANA. All Aelita did was nod, and they both placed their hands on the screen. ' .CODE LYOKO. The miniature screens all over the tower fell down to the abyss below them. Outside, the tower went from black to white.

"Return to the Past now!" exclaimed Jeremie, as the program launched. Once again, it was the night before, and all six of them were together.

"What do we do now? XANA is back, along with a whole new enemy. ANTEX." said Aelita.

"We fight, just like before. Our well-earned vacation is over guys. We have to step up on our game. This new enemy, as XANA explained, is far more powerful than he could ever be. From now on, we have to be much more careful," said Jeremie.

"And why is that? There is nothing to fear while the towers are deactivated." responded Odd.

"Because, Odd, XANA said that he used Aelita's original materialization program. That program was designed to bring anything from Lyoko to Earth. If he did use it, then XANA is here on Earth. Besides, if XANA is on Earth, he needs the scanners to get to Lyoko. We need to keep an eye on the factory then." said Jeremie.

"Do you think it's Anax? He does have your true last name, Aelita. And it's not common around here," suggested Yumi.

"No. If Anax is XANA, then he would have done something by now. We will just have to keep a closer eye on him, too, just in case. But after that, trust no new student," said Jeremie.

"Besides, XANA said that we had no idea what he just went through. I think that he meant that ANTEX has some monsters of his own, much stronger than XANA's," stated William.

"True. From now on, we train. We have to get stronger for when we come up against ANTEX, and XANA," said Jeremie. "Are you in?" he asked, and placed his hand in the middle. All of them looked at Jeremie, and placed their hands on top of his, except for William. "William, are you in?" asked Jeremie.

"Only if you don't command me around. I don't want to feel like a puppet." He said, and placed his hand on top of Odd's. All together, they shouted "GO! LYOKO!" their new motto. Back at the factory, Anax came out of the scanner. Since he was XANA, he could choose to reappear on Earth or stay on Lyoko after a jump back in time. He immediately started working on the computer, opening page after page. But at the end of the day, it seemed like he found what he was searching for.

"So, you also survived. I suppose the most I can do is bring you back." Anax typed some codes, and in the ice sector, a new, modified Scypozoa was virtualized. It was a deep blue with red tentacles and a black head. The Eye of XANA was icy white. Then, it floated towards the Digital Ocean, and slipped in. "Search for them. Both have to be in my presence. I want them here to see what I am going to do." muttered XANA.


	3. The New Girl

Code Lyoko REVOLUTION 3

December 2. It has been over a month since XANA told our heroes about Professor Novan Klitch, a mad scientist, and about ANTEX, a new formidable enemy. At this moment, Anax had lost sight of Ulrich. He was somewhere near the gym when he tripped and fell on the floor.

"I am so sorry. Here, let me help you get up," she said. She extended her hand, and Anax didn't take it. Instead, he got up, and started to walk away. "Wait, what was that on your forehead?" she asked. Anax froze in place. He slowly turned around and faced her dead on.

"You can see it?" asked Anax.

"Yes. Well, not really. It's very faint, but definitely there. I saw it." she said.

"Who are you? Why haven't I seen you before?" asked Anax.

"My name is Jasmine. Jasmine Powell. As for you not seeing me, it's because I'm always in the hospital. The doctors don't even know what I have. My parents have spent millions in investment to search for a cure," she said. "You must be Anax, right? I've heard a bit of you. You are alone most of the time, right? Why don't you have any friends?"

"Yes. I am Anax Schaeffer. I like being alone and I don't want any friends," he answered back.

"Wow. Are you always… always…" She suddenly turned pale and collapsed on the floor. Anax just stared. He was dumbfounded on what just happened. Sure, he wanted world annihilation, but to someone who was as vulnerable as this? What he wanted was someone who would put up a fight before giving up. He quickly made up him mind, picked her up, and took her to the school nurse.

"What happened here?" asked Yolanda.

"I don't know. We were talking in the forest when she collapsed." answered Anax.

"Hmm. Her pulse is low. I need to call the hospital. Excuse me, Anax." she said. Anax stared at her, and didn't know what he just did. He was designed for helping, but went rouge and went evil. 'No' he thought. 'I must destroy my enemies. They are my first priority. ANTEX is second. So why do I feel like this?' he wondered. Soon, the ambulance arrived. Jasmine was carried in a stretcher, and Anax went with her. Mr. Delmas couldn't do anything. Anax had made up his mind. He wanted to go with Jasmine and figure out what happened on his own. At the hospital, she was taken into a room by three doctors. Her parents arrived soon afterward.

"So you are the one who brought my daughter. You did it to look good. I know you kind of people. You make me sick. Going after our daughter, just to get our money. From now on, I don't want you anywhere near me. Understood?" told Mr. Powell to Anax. Anax just looked at Mr. Powell, and walked out. As he did, the doctors walked in and ordered them all out. Anax, being a bit stubborn, walked over to the nearest computer and hacked in. He opened Jasmine's medical records, and what he saw surprised him. What Jasmine had had a cure, and it would react quickly if administered on time. Since Jasmine had the sickness for a little over a year, it might have been too late. Anax saw that the cure was easy to make, and the medicine could be made, all he had to do was buy the right ingredients. He then got off the computer, and ran towards the room Jasmine was in. He barged in, and the doctors were just sitting down, talking amongst each other.

"What is your game here? I know everything now! Do you want her to die? Is that it?" bellowed Anax.

"What are you talking about, son?" said the doctor nearest from him.

"I know that you have been stalling. You know what she has. The medicine can be made easily. I know the truth now!" replied Anax. The doctors stared at each other. One walked over to the door, closed it, and locked it.

"We might just tell you now. Her parents are billionaires. And we are greedy. All this time, we have just been stalling to get their money. We are the Arbela triplets. All our lives, we have stolen from others far more powerful and richer than ourselves. And this girl was our greatest prize," said the taller one.

"You will all be discovered. I will tell the proper authorities," commented Anax.

"No, we will not, because you won't be around to tell the police," said the plump one.

"No. No threats. Or else," said Anax.

"Or else what, stupid boy?" laughed the one with red hair.

"I am not a human boy. I am a quantum computeral multi-agent program. I am an artificial intelligence. I am XANA! TOWER, ACTIVATE! SPECTRE!" Anax yelled. The triplets stared at him, and started laughing histerically. "Attack those three," growled Anax. The three brothers stopped laughing, looked at Anax, and saw a black figure behind him, seemingly looking like coming out of the power socket. The Arbela brothers had a look of fear on theis faces, and started to scream as they were being electrocuted by the spectre. "Enough. Dismissed. Tower, deactivate." Within a moment, Anax had written a note, left it on top of Jasmine, and walked out.

Early the next morning, Anax went back to the hospital. There, he learned that the doctors had been found, arrested, fired, and Jasmine had been given the antidote. When he walked into the room, he found Mr. Powell looking through some papers. When he looked up, he said "What are you doing here? I told you to stay away from my daughter!" He picked up the nearest object, and threw it at Anax. When he did that, he also threw the papers he had. Anax picked them up, had one quick look, and handed them over.

"Apparently these doctors are not the only ones who were stealing from you." said Anax.

"What… what do you mean?" asked Mr. Powell.

"Well, if you look at column 43, sector 71, you will notice that small amounts of money have gone missing. All without an explanation. Also, if you look at the Sumter Agreement Contract, the amount agreed on the previous paper is less than the papers you were about to sign. You need to revise your papers better, Mr. Powell," responded Anax. Mr. Powell looked over his papers, stared at Anax for a long while, and said,

"Your right. How? You barely looked at it for a second. How do you even know all of this?" Mr. Powell asked him.

"I am…" 'No. I can't tell him who I really am.' "… Gifted in this field of work," he answered back. It took him a while to respond. 'I am XANA. It is illogical for me to lie. This is going to be more difficult than I thought, living here.'

"Son, thank you for what you did today. You probably just saved me millions. And about yesterday, do you know what happened? Do you know who did it? Those, bastards, were found here, muttering something about a… a human computer program."

"No, sir. I don't know who did it."

"Very well, I'm going to step out for a moment. Keep good company to my daughter," Mr. Powell said, and left. Anax walked slowly over to Jasmine's bed, and stared at her sleeping face. She then opened her eyes.

"Anax. You came!" she whispered.

"Of course I did. I was the one who brought you here," he said.

"I heard you. Yesterday. I saw what you did. Tell me everything, and don't lie, please." She begged.

"No. You were probably hallucinating." he said.

"I was not. Anax, or should I say XANA, I want to know what you are. Tell me. Please." She asked again.

"I… very well. But you have to swear to me that you won't tell anyone. Swear to me." He told her.

"I swear." She finally said.

"OK. You heard correctly. My true name is XANA. I was created by Waldo Schaeffer, in 1994. I was designed to destroy Carthage, a military program to stop enemy communications. He was a part of this military development, but when he found out, he wanted it shut down. That is when the Men In Black started going after him. He was forced to leave with his daughter. He changed his name to Franz Hopper. Franz was his middle name; Hopper was his wife's maiden name. He lived in a house in the middle of the forest called the Hermitage, barely a quarter of a mile from Kadic. From there, he built a quantum supercomputer in the abandoned factory across town. Hopper was also a science teacher at Kadic. He built the computer, and built a world called Lyoko inside of it. His computer was so powerful, that one of its features was a Time Reversion. Yes. Time travel. Only to the past several hours. With every time jump, the computer added a qubit, doubling in processing power and speed. By that time, I was already completed. Also, some scanners to be digitalized onto Lyoko. With every time jump, I too doubled in strength. Over time, I chose to rebel against humanity. I wanted a world without danger, disease. On Lyoko, none of that exists. Except falling in the digital sea. Then, only then, will you be deleted from the computer. Permanently. In other words, your dead. Franz saw that I was a danger, a treat. At that time, the Men In Black had found him. He fled with his daughter to Lyoko. His daughter was 12 at the time. From inside, he shut down the computer, forcing me to sleep. About a decade later, a boy who goes to school found the computer. Jeremie Belpois. Him, along with Odd Della Robia, Ulrich Stern, and Yumi Ishiyama. Together, they reactivated it. Inside, they only found Hopper's daughter, Aelita. I had taken Franz prisoner after he tried to convince me to live in harmony together in the computer. They discovered me, and the time jump. They saw I was evil. They were determined to finish me once and for all. They found a way to bring Aelita back to Earth, but I found a way to not shut down the computer. I stole the memories of her past life. When Belpois turned it back on, her memory was already gone. So if they shut down the computer, they also shut down Aelita. They had no other choice but to leave it on. I later escaped from the computer, and took refuge in the Internet. From there, I infected hundreds of supercomputers worldwide. Each computer facility had its own factory line or laboratory. Inside each computer, I made Replikas of the original Lyoko. On Earth, everywhere, I had started my plans for enslavement. But they caught up to me. Jeremie made his own multi-agent program to destroy me. It succeeded. But all it did was weaken me greatly. All of my Replikas were destroyed, as were my monsters on Lyoko. But before it destroyed me, I killed Franz Hopper. Even though he was me creator, I hated him. He also wanted me shut down. Then, in October, I restarted the computer from the inside. It took a great deal of power, and strength. I used Aelita's original materialization program. With that, I made myself this body. And that is my story, more or less."

"You did all of this? When?" asked Jasmine.

"About three years ago," responded Anax.

"And why wasn't this on the news?" asked Jasmine.

"I believe I have answered enough for today. I may stop by tomorrow to see you again. Bye." he said. Anax got up, and left.

"Good-bye, XANA," said Jasmine to the door.


End file.
